Do You Want To Do This?
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: In fourth grade, kissing was gross. In senior year, kissing is just the beginning. TJ and Spinelli go the whole way for the first time. TJxSpin of course. Teenagers. My first lemon, PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!


**A/N: OK, my first attempt at a lemon. I am aware that this isn't the best in the world, but I wanted to write something that was TJxSpin, so this is what it turned out to be. Hope you like it. If you don't, review anyway.**

T.J Deitweiler and Ashley Spinelli had never thought they'd be in this situation. It had started off as an innocent study session at TJ's house. But being alone in the house plus their overwhelming chemistry had put them here.

It all started back when TJ and Spinelli, along with their gang, were kids. The four boys in their gang had been talking about rumours about different people, and then one of the other kids on the playground told them a story that terrified them, and when telling the girls, scared them too. He'd talked about how his brother had kissed a girl, and even liked it.

None of the six kids could get it out of their mind. Then Gretchen, the smart girl, had suggested conducting an experiment by having a girl and a boy kiss, and then study their reactions. The results were TJ and Spinelli, and although they'd both insisted that they hated it, there had been something going on ever since. They both hadn't exactly liked kissing as an action, but something that they didn't understand had made it almost enjoyable.

Now both kids were no longer kids. They were seniors in high school. Spinelli was seventeen, and TJ was eighteen. They'd both changed, along with the rest of the gang. The whole gang still regarded each other as friends, but since they didn't really have that much in common (apart from their loyalty to each other), they'd drifted apart a bit more. Gretchen was one of the science geeks, Vince was one of the jocks, Mikey was a performing arts student, and Gus...well, he'd transformed from a silly little wimp into a muscle man, taking after his father in that he'd be an asset to his side in a war.

But TJ and Spinelli had somehow stayed close, even though Spinelli spent most of her time learning martial arts and using more than just her fists in a fight. They lived only a few houses away from each other, so they would help each other with homework and study. Most of the time, the parents were right downstairs, so even if they slacked, they'd just talk.

They'd begun a relationship together in junior year, but mostly, all the school saw was them holding hands, maybe saying something sweet, or if they were lucky (or unlucky) a real kiss.

The Ashleys were just about ready to start planning Spinelli's wedding, until she reminded them "I'm a brown belt in Judo, a green belt in Karate, and a black belt in Aikido. Would you like to see a demonstration of my skills?" Just because she could be pretty and feminine at some points (and more and more frequently tried to look pretty as well as tough), didn't mean she'd lost any of her aggressiveness.

But that was in school. The couple went on several dates, although they mostly kept them fun, rather than romantic. TJ and Spinelli both had the romantic side to them, but they liked to do stuff as friends just as much as boyfriend and girlfriend.

But this was it. TJ and Spinelli were up in TJ's room, the family was out, and neither teenager felt like studying. At that very moment, they were making out on TJ's bed, pretty passionately. Both of them were starting to let go of any inhibitions in speech and actions. Half the time, they were both whispering each other's names.

"Spin..."

"Teej..."

For a moment, the young couple pulled away and stared at each other. Their look was intense, and serious. At that moment, TJ pulled forward and carefully undid a button on Spinelli's blouse. She didn't resist, but he seemed to notice her tensing.

"Are you OK?"

Spinelli looked up and smiled nervously. "Wasn't this the plan?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"No, I do. Just..." Spinelli paused. "Just slowly. I want this to be special."

TJ nodded seriously. "Me too. It's just...I don't know how long I can hold out."

Spinelli laughed, making things feel a little less serious. "Well, I don't know how long I can, either. It is both our first times, and with you...well, I've never imagined what it could be like."

The couple carefully began to undress each other, until Spinelli was in her sports bra and panties, and the only thing TJ had left was his boxers. Spinelli, trying to make it look as enticing as possible, slid the straps off her arms.

"You just love torturing me, don't you?" TJ smirked.

"What do you mean?" asked Spinelli innocently.

"You do every little thing to make it look so tantalizing that I want release right now."

"Too bad. You said you'd wait." Spinelli giggled.

Still, once the bra was off, TJ seemed to find a lot to distract him from the main problem. Spinelli was only a B-cup, but the shape was a perfect teardrop, and judging from her gasps, they were sensitive.

Spinelli began to reach down, and once TJ realized what she was doing, he immediately did the same to her. They were both exposed completely in perfect unison.

TJ noticed an amused look on Spinelli's face. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Spinelli shrugged. "Just wondering what our fourth-grade selves would think if they'd seen this coming in their future. Remember that day we kissed and everyone was watching?"

"And the boys had to drag you over to me. Gretchen told me she had to tie you up, even." TJ remembered. "I spent the whole night before saying goodbye to my childhood."

"I spent the night throwing stuff and screaming." Spinelli admitted. "I still do that, sometimes."

This time, TJ chuckled. "Do you remember Parents' Night when your parents came in and your mom-"

"Stage-whispered about my crush on you?" Spinelli blushed just remembering. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life in elementary school."

"You look so cute when you blush." TJ whispered. The intensity shot back up.

"You think so?" Spinelli whispered back.

"Uh-huh." With that, TJ surveyed his girlfriend carefully. Although she took more pride in her appearance, he hadn't imagined how beautiful she really was without her clothes.

"Want me to start with it?" Spinelli whispered. "I might be inexperienced, but after all these years, I've learned to research theory." This was something Gretchen would've said, but Spinelli didn't mention that.

TJ only needed to give Spinelli one sign of yes before a mind-blowing handjob began. Maybe it wasn't the most likely thing to do to work up to sex, but it worked.

Spinelli noted that TJ was a loud type. When it came to this kind of thing, she was quiet. Usually, her only signs were gasping, while she thought that TJ's signs could probably be interpreted from people on the street outside. She didn't care, though. As long as she didn't think about what she was doing too much, she could love it.

TJ noted that Spinelli seemed to know exactly what she was doing. He didn't completely lose it, though. He reached down and found Spinelli's own most sensitive place which was already moist, rubbing it and hearing the other teenager's gasps of ecstasy.

"Please," Spinelli whispered. "Penetrate me." And in that moment, she moved into and awkward position. TJ could still reach her bud, but now she'd replaced her hand, and her tongue had taken its place, being careful and still pleasurable.

He obeyed, carefully sliding a finger into her entrance, and as he went through the motions of adding another and pumping them in and out, he got the message that he was doing it right when Spinelli's breathing became heavier and more ragged. It seemed like her hymen was already broken.

It wasn't long before both of them reached their first climax in front of someone else.

"Oh my – Spinelli!" TJ all but screamed.

"Teej..." Spinelli whimpered in pleasure.

They paused for a moment.

"You still want to do this?" TJ asked, finally. "If you want to stop there for a bit, that's okay with me."

Spinelli turned to look at her boyfriend. "I'll continue if you want to." she said. "But that was special, too."

But they were ready. TJ quickly pulled out a box of condoms, and carefully put one on. Spinelli found herself laughing at this, maybe because she was nervous. Then it came. Slowly and carefully, TJ slid his genital (which wasn't very small, but wasn't as big as some) inside Spinelli. Without realizing it, Spinelli bucked her hips up towards it. The rhythm started and it wasn't long before both of them climaxed for the second time, calling each other's names. Spinelli even picked up TJ using her first name as well as her second, and she was comfortable in her belief that it was her, not one of the other Ashleys.

First Spinelli, then TJ. They lay there for one more moment before TJ picked up their clothes. "One more thing." he said with a mischevious grin. "Spin, why don't I dress you? After all, I did the opposite before, didn't I?"

Spinelli laughed. "Only if you let me do the same to you."

At the end of the night, TJ walked Spinelli back to her house.

"That was a lot of fun. But it was special, too." Spinelli remarked.

"And you were okay with all of it?" TJ asked, concernedly.

Spinelli narrowed her eyes. "If you ask me that again, I won't be. And you know what happens to people I'm not okay with." She had no qualms about fighting, although she didn't do it as much as she used to.

They reached the dark-haired girl's doorstep, and kissed each other goodnight. "Love you, Spin." TJ said before he started back.

Spinelli watched his retreating back before she answered:

"Love you, Teej."

**Well, that's it. Please review, no matter how bad it was.**


End file.
